freddy_fazbears_pizzafandomcom_es-20200214-history
Usuario Blog:Lord Whirus/Five Nights at Lord Whirus's 2: la historia
Después de aquellos acontecimientos, la atraccion decidio no usar animatronicos mientras estos estaban ocultos, pero a pedido de los niños y padres que les agradaban estos animatronicos decidieron reconstruirlos y mejorarlos para que no volvieran a tener el mismo acontecimiento que sus antiguas versiones pero pronto la pesadilla regresaria a terminar lo que iniciothumb|310px 2 diás antes del cierre de Freddy Fazbear's Pizza (Fnaf 1), Mike empezo a trabajar en Freddy's para conseguir dinero para los nuevos animatronicos además de descubrir un poco el pasado de los incidentes como la mordida del 87, al terminar su trabajo por el cierre regresa a Shadic's Food and Drinks Atracction para construir a los nuevos animatronicos conocidos como toy ya que los antiguos quedaron en la mente de los niños como un recuerdo divertido y feliz pero para los trabajadores quedo como un trauma sobre todo a Jeff, que ahora ha cambiado de personalidad, y ahora conocido como el loco Jefferson porque los demás al escuchar que la atraccion estaba poseida pensaban que estaba loco y solo freddy's era lo que estaba maldito Cuando Mike entra a la atraccion se entera que Jack ya no trabaja ahi sino ha decidido aprender poderes psiquicos para olvidar de una vez su trauma con Shadic el hibrido, asi que decide asumir de lider mientras Jack no esta, después de construir a los animatronicos toy dejan el lugar a manos de Manuel, el nuevo guardia de seguridad ya que Jeff sufre de una gran trauma, Manuel empieza su primera noche viligando a los toys, son las 1am y no sucede nada asi que el decide caminar por la atraccion por su curiosidad encontrando una sala oculta donde se encuentran los antiguos animatronicos junto a springtrapislove, tras este descubrimiento empieza a examinar a los animatronicos si aun siguen bien conservados, cuando toca a shadic un garfio sale de una pared, el asustado sale corriendo hacia la oficina, después de unos momentos a las 3am decide revisar a los toy y se da cuenta que uno a desaparecido, el revisa los pasillos y lo encuentra al parecer alguien ha modificado su I.A, a lo cual el lo procede a devolver a su estado original la I.A.thumb|310px Manuel decide caminar hacia el centro de la atraccion encontrandose con el hombre rojo: Manuel: Quien eres? Hombre Rojo: Es muy bello esta lugar, cierto? Manuel: He dicho que quien sos!? Hombre Rojo: Pos mi nombre no te interesa en nada Manuel: Entonces porque estas aqui! Hombre Rojo: A investigar el lugar que mis amigos construyeron Manuel: Largo de aqui Hombre Rojo: Bueno si tanto quieres que me vaya thumb|310px El hombre rojo sale de la atraccion mientras mira como la fuga de gas que ha ocasionado empieza a incendiar la atraccion, Manuel busca los baños y con un balde logra apagar el incendio y detener la fuga, mientras el hombre rojo enojado busca otro manera de vengarse 3 dias después, una fiesta de cumpleaños es celebrada en la atraccion mientras el hombre rojo entra a ver que los niños esten solos para asesinarlos, cuando los padres se van a otra sala buscando donde se diviertan los niños, el procede a asesinarlos justo en el mismo momento nota como Shadic sale de la sala oculta, el aterrado sale corriendo para no ser matado, mientras el guia a las almas hacia los toy luego Manuel entra a su turno de día pero ya era tarde los niños fueron asesinados entonces el busca a los animatronicos toy, no ha sucedido nada de otro mundo, el se queda sentado en la oficina hasta las 4am donde los toys se empiezan a mover de forma paranormal tal como lo hacian sus antiguas versiones, el aterrado se pone un máscara de freddy que le presto mike, ellos confundiendolo con Shadic vuelven a su escenario, el se quita la mascara y sale de la atraccion. 4 noches después, el hombre rojo empieza a vagar por el edificio mientras manuel esta en la oficina vigilando a los animatronicos en su 6ta noche, empiezan a aparecer varios animatronicos primero los toys, luego la marioneta y de ahi los withereds, cuando se le agoto la energia corrio a la sala oculta y vio una puerta encontrandose con el hombre rojo entonces los animatronicos que le habian seguido lo encuentran y dicen:thumb|310px Withered Shadic: Mirad es el hijo de puta que nos mato! Withered Spiderlucas: Decapitemoslo Withered Agente: Mutilemos a ese weon Entonces el hombre rojo asustado usa el traje de springtrapislove para defenderse ya que habia destruido su endoesqueleto, el golpea a shadic y a spider con tanta agilidad que acaba con todos quedando solo manuel, en su intento de acabarlo con su hacha pero fracasa, el hombre rojo lo patea y lo tira contra la pared en eso mike que estaba afuera escucha como algo choca con la pared y llama a jack: Hombre Rojo: Creiste que me derrotarian son solo escoria Manuel: Yo voy a... (levantandose) El hombre rojo le da una patada en la cabeza dejandolo noqueado, en eso llega jack a donde el estaba: Jack: Leonardo como pudiste hacernos esto! Leonardo: Socio, no sabes que matar es mi hobby? Jack: Eso no es un hobby, monstruo!thumb|310px Leonardo: Cuando perdi a mi unico hijo me di cuenta de que la felicidad es solo sufrimiento por eso nadie tendria que ser feliz! Jack intenta golpear a leonardo pero este lo tira lejos, mirando todo lo que esta a su alcanze encuentra a kai y lo usa para derrotar a leonardo en eso el mueve objetos con su poderes psiquicos para bloquear a leonardo mientras este se prepara para darle un golpe rapido, ambos se patean y golpean rodando con el suelo pero leonardo parece tener ventaja, jack pensando que todo estaba perdido y siguiera matando inocentes descubre un springlock en una parte del traje y aprovecha para golpearle en esta parte provocando que el traje se cierre bruscamente y leonardo muera dolorosamente dentro del traje mientras sangre sale a su alrededor Al dia siguiente, Jack mira que todos los animatronicos han sido destruidos por leonardo y no queda ninguno más que su cadaver, y su traje que dejo guardado en su casa pero en eso mira atrás y descubre a withered shadic junto a una maquina entonces el pone el cuerpo de shadic en la maquina y junta su cabeza provocando una descarga electrica que destruye la maquina y lo empuja a el lejos, con la mirada nublada mira como Withered Shadic camina hacia el y dice: Withered ???: Hola Jack, me recuerdas? Jack: Si, eres Shadic Withered ???: No yo soy Freddy Fazbear Jack: Como puede ser posible?, tu has sido desarmado por el hombre morado Withered Freddy: Pues he resurgido y todo gracias a ti Jack: Como?thumb|310px Withered Freddy: Veras cuando fuiste a mi restaurante en 1987 esa cabeza de freddy era yo pero tanto daño hizo que no funcionara y me volviera parte de shadic ahora que el fue golpeado yo he vuelto a tomar el control y con mi nuevo cuerpo hare que esta atraccion gire en torno a mi jajajaja! Jack: No te lo permitire Withered Freddy: Así? pues veras de lo que soy capaz, pero antes te dire el proposito de Freddy's cuando el alma de aquel niño ingreso a mi cuerpo me di cuenta de para que servia freddy's no es solo una compañia feliz haciendo felicidad para los niños es algo más de lo que no te conto mike, si recuerdas la leyenda del hombre morado pues es cierta el es un guardia mandado a matar niños con la esperanza de obtener una I.A más avanzada y que desarrollen sentimientos, emociones lo mismo que un ser humano como tu yo fui uno de los que logro hacerlo hay otra animatronica que muy pronto estara en servicio, freddy's es solo un intento homicida de conseguir humanos robotizados! las compañias que se inspiran en eso como Candy's, Popgoes y Rachel's no se dan cuenta de la terrible amenaza que esta ocurriendo! Jack agarra un hacha y se prepara para atacar, mientras freddy observa sus movimientos, jack ataca a freddy pero el ha escaneado sus movimientos y los ha copiado provocando que el le devuelva un contraataque. Jack: Que mierda Withered Freddy: A eso le llaman ellos evolucion, Jack Jack: Maldito! Jack agarra una escopeta y le logra volarle la cabeza a freddy haciendo que caiga al suelo, pero jack se da la vuelta y freddy se levanta para darle un golpe en la pierna, jack dolorido e incapaz de correr utiliza sus poderes psiquicos para empujar a freddy hacia la scrapper room cayendo en una maquina que esta con cortocircuito y explota Withered Freddy: Me quemo!!! Jack aprovecha y le mutila con su hacha mientras freddy arde en llamas. Withered Freddy: No ha visto lo ultimo de mi Jack, yo volvere siempre regreso! Jack: Eso lo veremos (partiendole en dos) La pesadilla al parecer ha terminado, a mike se le ocurre hacer animatronicos con una I.A avanzada sin necesidad de almas de niños logrando hacerlo después de varios intentos, 30 años después...thumb|310px Leonardo: Donde estoy? (despertando) Leonardo mira a los animatronicos destrosados y se levanta furioso Leonardo: Me convirtieron en este monstruo (golpeando al suelo) Una esfera de color rojo sangre se dirige a los restos de Withered Shadic haciendolo resurgir pero esta vez en version phantom Phantom Shadic: Malditos todos, ahora que he regresado me vengare sea lo que sea! Phantom Spiderlucas: Weones he regresado... The End? Categoría:Entradas